Because I miss you
by spottyowl
Summary: Denise is frustrated and sad Brittany is being the most annoying assignment ever, and worst of all she misses Porter


**Another Wingin' it story missing my childhood...snow is gonna disappear soon gonna be freezing tonight then it's gonna get warmer :( hasn't snowed here in like 4 years (properly snowed anyway I remember we got to leave school early I was sad cos I wanted to swim I now don't like swimming much ahaa) I hope it snows on christmas day or there is a nice frost want a night christmas I remember one and that was when I was like 12 so that was like forever ago.**

 **anyways enjoy the story not connected to my other one obviously**

* * *

Denise was in the libary finding some solitude away from Brittany, out of all people why did she have to do her A.I.T traing with her, she was obnoxious, she didn't really care for anyone else whcih was why she was assigned to her to make her see the world didn't revovle around Brittany, but that was easier said than done.

"Hey, there Denise you alright?" Asked Jane as she walked over to Denise seeing her by hearself and looking sad, stressed, annoyed all of the above.

"Why is it so hard to get through to her she dosen't listen she laughed in my face when I told her that I was an A.I.T and was assinged to her," Denise said furstratedly, as Jane sat down beside her.

"Have you showed her that it's true," Jane asked wondering if Brittany needed a little proof that this was true.

"Yeah, but then she just wanted to use me to get things or make things happen, when I said I can't she got annoyed and told me what the use of having magic was if you couldn't do what you wanted for yourself or even worse the people you need to help, her words I told her there are rules sctrict rules mostly to keep use safe and others but she just got annoyed and walked off," Denise said, recalling the time she had to tell her.

"Oh, well Brittany can be rarther difficult," Jane said recalling on when she was tricked by Brittany when she lost something and she did not give her the reward like the poster stated.

"Tell me about it," Denise said rarther sadly.

"Hey it's alright i'm sure she'll come through, is there anything else thats up?" Jane asked, Denise looked so sad to have an issue with Brittany there must be something else.

"No, what do you mean?" Denise asked, trying to not act suspicious.

"Come on you can't tell me nothing else is up, you looking so sad it cannot just be about Brittany,"Jane said, with certanty.

"Why not?" Denise asked even though she knew Brittany wasn't that bad.

"You can trust me I won't tell anyone," Jane said.

Denise sat there quietly wondering if she should tell her or not, it couldn't hurt could it it's not so bad right? she asked herself.

"Alright you promis you won't tell anyone?" Denise asked.

"I promise," Jane said.

"I...I...urghh gees," Denise stuttered trying to get the words out.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to I was just wondering," Jane said, caringly she didn't want to make Denise uncomfortable.

"No it's alright it's just silly," Denise said looking down.

"It can't be that silly if you are feeling down," Jane said factually.

Denise smiled slightly, you can do this just say it say the words.

"I...I...Imiss Porter," Denise said finally it felt better to just say it, she was sure that Jane and Carl missed him too maybe even some of his old classmates.

"So do I, but theres got to be to it than that, don't you see him?" Jane said, she thought she knew the answer but she wanted Denise to say it herself.

"Not really," Denise replied, she hadn't been able to see him since the day he got his wings as he had been rather busy, learning how to use them going on different assignments.

"Oh," Jane said, she felt bad that she hadn't seen him it had been four months since the day Porter got his wings.

'I wish I could, you;d think it would be easy to see him but it's harder now he's so busy," Denise said sighing slightly.

"Why do you miss him so much I mean I miss him too but you seem to miss him much more?" Jane asked.

"Wha..he's just a really good friend one of my first well I was a racoon then but anyway," Denise said, she had told Jane about she had got trapped in a raccoon puppet for a time she didn't know how long she was a raccoon and never asked.

"Just a good friend?" Jane asked retohricolry giving Denise a knowing look.

How could she know denise wondered, was it that obvious.

"Okay...I...I like himbut you can't tell anyone and definetly not him," Denise said.

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone didn't I and I won't," Jane said.

"Thanks, but what do I do I mean not that I can do much anyway, atleast angles dating angles is leagal otherwise I don't what I would do being in that situation was heartbreaking," Denise said refering to when she and Carl had to break up.

"I'm not surprised i'd be sad to if I was forced to break up with someone," Jane said.

"I just wish I could see him, I don't even know what he is doing I stopped asking Dr. Cassabi because I was getting suspicious and I didn't want hime to tell me, last I heard he was in Iceland helping out with and A.I.T camp up there," Denise said, she wished she could go there only to see Porter but she wasn't allowed as she missused her magic which was Brittany's fault her nagging to magic up the latest phone got annoying so she did it and she got banned from going to the camp, she got her own back though the phone never gets signal now.

"Come with me," Jane said as she stood up grabbing Denise's hand pulling her up.

'Where are we going?" Denise asked as she was dragged by Jane through the school.

"To see Dr Cassabi, see if he can get a hold of Porter for you to see him," Jane said as they reached his office.

"What you promised not to tell anyone," Denise said, sad that Jane would betray her trust.

"I'm not going to say that you ...like him just gonna say that we miss him and want to see him," Jane whishpered.

"Okay, fine," Denise said.

Jane knocked on the door opening it when Dr. Cassabi beckoned them in.

"Hey Denise, hey Jane what can I do for you two?" He asked.

"We were wondering if we could see Porter some time we miss him and wanna catch up and i'm sure arl does too?" Jane asked, hopefully.

"He's rarther busy at the moment but i'll see when he's free," Dr. Cassabi said smiling, he to missed Porter day to day life was rather different without his antics.

"he always seems busy," Denise said rarther sadly as she sat down on a chair infront of his desk Jane following in suit.

"He is new to his wings and they want to get him as much experence as possible before they give him a job whether it be like mine or one like Ms Sterns," Dr Cassabi said, he had suspicions that there was something more to Denise missing Porter.

"Yeah, but dosen't make us miss him any less," Jane said.

"No it dosen't," Dr Cassabi agreed.

They sat in silence for a while each lost in thoughts until they were brought out by a small sob, both Dr Cassabi and Jane turned towards Denise who seemed to be trying to hide her sobs.

"Whats the matter Denise, is it Brittany again?" He asked, knowing there were numerous problams with Brittany and Denise which had cause detentions among the two and a fall in Denises grades that she stopped talking to her assignment to get them back to normal.

"No, she's still annoying though but it's not her," Denise said sadly.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

Densie looked towards Jane who gave a nod of encouragement.

"I...I like Porter," Denise said. "This hurts more than when me and Carl had to break up," Denise said.

"You know I thought you did youasked everyday where he was then you stopped I thought you found another way to see how he was doing," DrCassabi said.

"No, I just didn't want you getting suspicous," Denise said.

"I'll see what I can do wait here and tell Carl to come he's gonna want to see him too," Dr Cassabi said before transporting himself upstairs.

It had been ten minutes and Carl had arrived and was sat next to Jane with a chair he had pulled up, he didn't know Denise liked Porter neither one had told him yet.

"Sorry it took a while," Dr Cassabi said as he appeared in the room alone, Denise hoped they could see Porter soon whe didn't know whether she would tell him about her feelings or not she just wanted to see him.

"It's alright so can we see Porter soon, really want to catch up," Carl said, he had been told that Dr Cassabi was seeing into whether Porter was free anytime soon.

"Well ahh sorry guys," Dr Cassabi said, he saw their faces fall he noticed Denise's fell more.

"It's alright sure he's busy with assign,ments," Jane said, noticing Denise holding back tears.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Said Porter who beemed himself in the room, Dr Cassbi had told him how much the three missed him and wanted to meet up sometime since he was free right now he decided to visit he and Dr Cassabi decided to trick them.

"Oh my god Porter I missed you so much man," Carl said walking over to give him a bro hug.

"Missed you too man," Porter replied returning the hug.

"Wheres your wings," Jane asked seeing that they weren't there, did he lose them or something if that was even possible.

"I can take them on and off in a sense, like if you were to put on fairy wings then take them off," Porter said, hoping he made sense.

"Ohh, cool" Jane said, walking over to give him a hug.

Densie had yet to greet Porter, she wanted to go over and hug him and say hi yet she couldn't she didn't know why she felt a mix of emotions happy, sad and she felt sick.

"Hey Denise you alright?" Porter asked noticing Denise was rarther quiet which was strange for her.

"Oh hey yeah just I gottta I just gotta uhh bye," Denise said, before transporting herself off somewhere.

"Whats up with her is she okay?" Carl asked, worried Denise was in trouble or something.

Jane and Dr Cassabi looked at eachother making a silent agreement on how to sort this out.

"Hey, Porter why don't you go find Denise and catch up, she's having some trouble with Brittany sure she could use some help," Dr Cassabi said.

"Sure, not suprised to be honest see ya guys in a bit," He said before transporting himself off to where Denise was.

"Am I missing something here?" Carl asked, Jane just laughed awkwardly while Dr Cassabi bussied himself with some paperwork from upstairs.

Porter had arrived to where Denise had gone, she had transported herself to the school roof, it was quiet and away from people up here you couldn't see if anyone was up here unless they sat close to the edge.

"Hey Denise you okay?" Porter asked sitting own next her leaning against the wall that gave accsess to the roof from within the school.

"Yeah course," Denise replied unconvincingly.

"You don't seem okay, is it Brittany Dr C told me that you were having trouble with her?" He asked.

"Yeah but it's fine just do as she says if it dosn't break the rules or risk rumors about how you wear your socks," She said recalling when she wouldn't magic Brittany's hair to a different colour.

"She did that?" Porter asked, shocked that Brittany waould do something like that.

"Im starting to think she's a lost cause, she dosn't listen to me and uses me for her own personal use and I can't say no I can't help her = she dosn't want it it's not like she's not popular that would be so much easier," She said furstraed.

"Hey hey, it will be alright I could talk to her if you want they thought you were the best fit for her as you helped Carl and Jane see what they had they thought you could show Brittany what she could be if she tried and help her be nicer,Porter said.

"Well it's going to take high school and college if she even decides to go to college," Denise said.

They sat in silence for a few minutes with Denise avoiding eye contact.

"There's something else to," Porter said, knowing there was.

"No there's isn't," Denise replied quickly.

"I don't believe you," He said, causing Denise to look at him.

"Well...you should," She replied unable to think of a better come back.

"That was a great come back," He said sarcasticly.

"Shut up," Denise said, rolling her eyes but smiling a little.

"Come on you can tell me, I won't judge or tell anyone," He said.

Denise looked up at him wondering whether or not she should tell him he may be cool with it and brush it off, or even think she's joking maybe even like her back but that was highly unlikely in her opinion.

"I like you," Denise said, saying it so fast he almost missed what she said.

"You like me," Porter said shocked at what he heard.

"Yeah," Denise said looking away from him.

Porter sat there stunned for a moment shocked at the revealation.

"Sorry I shoul..d have never said anything," Denise said holding back a sob.

"Hey, it's okay," Porter said pulling her in for a hug which caused her to cry more, he gently rubbed circles on her back until she calmed down they pulled away from the hug making eye contact with each other, leaning in slowly their lips touched and sparks flew well fireworks.

Pulling apart Denise sat there stunned in silence.

"I like you too, I wanted to tell you but I have been really busy upstairs I could never seem to get a free time to come see you and the others," He said.

"Thats okay, I just missed you so much," Denise said leaning into him.

"I missed you too," He said kissing the top of her head.

"So there are no rules against angles dating angles right?" Densie said.

"Yeeah," Porter said smiling.

"You want to uuh want to," Denise said stuttuering her words.

"Yes I would love to," Porter said leanign down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Denise was smiling she felt happier than she had before.

"We should, get back now do you want to tell them?" Porter asked he knew that Denise could be a rather private person he didn't even know much about her first assignment.

"Yeah why not," She said, with that Porter transported them back to Dr Cassabis officie holding eachothers hand.

When they arrived Carl gave them a confused look.

"Anything going on here?" He asked indicating to their joint hands.

"Well," Porter said looking towards Denise smiling.

"We are going out," She finished also smiling.

"Yey," Jane said with glee. "So happy for you guys,"

"You're not gonna mope anymore are you?" Carl asked jokingly.

"Shh you dork," Denise said playfully.

"Well thats just lovely," Dr Cassabi said with a smile.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it reviews welcome...if bad like state why cos constructive criticism is better so I can actually improve...anywaays**

 **byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
